Their Life
by Vampire Meep
Summary: I BPOV Edward and Bella's life starting after the i dos but still at the wedding.. Bella's evolution into a topaz-eyed vampire lusting after blood. Thier unflagging loyalty through the ravaging adventures.
1. A threat

**I just want to say I have to really great friends I have known for years, and they write on too, they are helping me will writing they are sort of like co writers.**** Their ****fanfiction**** names are H****ay Lin ****rox**** and ****DiORCOUtURExo**

"May I have this dance, love?" Edward whispered at the edge of hearing. I pondered for a quick second, but i knew that I would have to say yes. It was our wedding after all. I rose unsteadily to my feet. I just hoped the song was slow. If it wasn't, it would be just like PE in high school: people injured singlehandedly by me. I said, "yes." and walked to the middle of the ceramic tiles as Edward took my hand, and swooped me into his arms. We weren't half way through the first song when Charlie pulled us apart and looked Edward square in the face and said, "Before anyone laves this church we need to talk."

I noticed a flicker of darkness flood his topaz eyes. I squeezed Edward's hand harder. 'Please don't leave' I begged him with my eyes. Edward flashed a stern look in a second, too quickly for Charlie's eyes. He released my hand from his ice-cold grip and left me alone on the dance floor.

With nothing to do I started looking around at the people ….. Well vampires dancing. There was Alice and Jasper, spinning around and around so beautifully. I looked at Alice in awe. I never really looked at her dress she was in before. It was a blue silk gown, with a pink belt around it. It showed her curves really well. Alice also has a pink silk headband to match the belt. She looked really good. Also Rosaline and Emmet were swaying back and forth. Rosaline was wearing a light green satin dress that flowed to the ground. She also had on a matching light green headband.

Hey, Bella." I turned around knowing who it was and gave him a hug. "Hi, Edward." I replied. Edward sat down, and pulled me on his lap. We kissed for a long time, then I pulled away gasping for air I asked," what did Charlie say?"

"Nothing really just threats."

"What kind?"

"Well he said for one that if I ever hurt you he will shoot me."

"Well you would never hurt me."

"Well I will have to hurt you to changeyou."

"That does not count."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a crooked grin on his face.

"Yes, because I want you to turn me."

"But what if I bit you right here?" he said teasingly placing his lips to my neck. Then felt his teeth brush softly against my skin. I then felt the canine teeth about to break skin._Was__ he really going to do it here?_ My heart starited beating at a rapid speed. I knew he could hear it, encouraging him to do it. "I'm going to do it" he said. _Oh MY Gosh was he serious!!!_ Why I'm I nervous this is what I wanted all along? I felt his teeth brush softly against my skin one more time then …

**Want to know what happens then Review ****review****review****. Witch do ****you**** will happen B****i****te or no Bite****? I wrote that bite part not my friends ****See**** I can write good.**


	2. Home

**Sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been busy ****with homework from evil teacher, and my friend (Rachel yeah her name is the same as mine weird) keeps on saying it's horrible and so I have rewrote it like 10 times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or any of the characters. I am just playing in their world.**

Then……..

He pulled away laughing.

"You really thought I was going to do it, didn't you?"

"No" I said lying.

"Bella, I'm not stupid I could feel your heart beating at a rapid paste and your blood filling with adrenaline."

I didn't have anything to say to that except, "Edward I want to become a vampire already I am tired of _waiting_."

"Bella, I _will _turn you but not here, and not until after our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"Yes honeymoon."

Where are we going?"

We are staying here in Forks."

"We are?" I said thinking how the hell are we going to have our honeymoon in Forks, I mean Charlie will probably be breathing down our backs, and we will get _no_ privacy with all the vampires in the Cullen house because they can hear _everything_ we do.

"Wait you never let me finish, we are going to spend our honeymoon camping in _our_ meadow."

"Really, wait will the weather be good, because I'm tired of the rain and I want to see you _sparkle_."

"Yes, the weather will be good."

I looked straight in Edward's golden eyes, thinking to myself after all my bad luck I got the greatest luck of all. I got a wonderful vampire husband that I will be with _forever._ I looked at his pale skin, and that crooked smile that I love and just knew that _no matter what _I will always be with Edward. This is where I belonged with my vampire, with the Cullens, with Edward. Oh I loved him so much. Then he pulled me close to him, I laid my head against his granite like chest, and he kissed me on the my top on my head. I looked up and our lips met and we kissed.

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. His touch felt cold yet warm at the same time. Edward is my life. I'm glad he was turned into a vampire . I'm glad that he did not die in 1918 like he was suppose to. I don't think that I would _ever_ find someone that I rather be with then Edward.

"I love you, "I said

"I love you too."

**Later that day**

"We're home." Edward whispered in my ear. As we walked through _our_ bedroom door. Edward sits on the bed, and he pulled he into his lap. After a long kiss he said," I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Close your eyes." I did as he instructed. He handed something. "You can open them now." When I opened my eyes I saw a little box wrapped in paper."What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"Edward It's beautiful!"

"I thought you would like it."

It was a gold charm bracelet with 5 charms one was a B the others E, L, L, and A in gold with diamonds.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just go to bed and tomorrow we'll go to the meadow."

**I want**** to say I'm sorry ****again for not**** updating in about a week. It is because of my friend Rachel ****( yes**** she has the same name as me) thinks it was horrible so I've rewrote it about 10 times! Rachel I can't wait till I show you this because you will be angry well ****Haha**** to you. **


	3. I GIVE UP!

I'm am so very sorry readers but This fanatic sucks and I can not keep writing it because I am doing a vary bad job dont worry via m writing a better fanatic call "A Cut To Remember" here is the link to it like I siad im really sorry, but if you really want me to contiune I will just tell me and give me some ideas.


End file.
